


Liptint

by hasanaheart



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Friendship, Gen, M/M, can be romantic if you want to call it so, panic!onghwang, possesive!jihoon, side!maknae-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Since Minhyun was in contract as a model for cosmetic product, the members of Wanna One  especially the maknae line  were busy commenting about the concepts Minhyun used for the ads while the commented person could only just be silent as he listened to them all.





	Liptint

"Hyung, is this really you? Oh my..." Jinyoung said one day when he visited Minhyun's shared room to watch a re-run drama with him and Kuanlin.

The third member of maknae line was looking at an ads picture of cosmetic product Minhyun modeled for. In the picture, the said model looked so comfortable with a thick blanket wrapped around his body. He also showed his well-known sweet smile that added a soft vibe from the picture.

Jinyoung, who was used to see Minhyun's casual and manly style, found the picture unfamiliar. Weird even. It seemed like he looked at someone else, not his Minhyun hyung.

"Why? Does it not look good?" asked Minhyun as he turned his attention from his laptop screen to Jinyoung, who was still into his picture in his phone.

"It does look good, but your image in here is so different with your daily image."

"Huh? That's Minhyun hyung's real image though!" Kuanlin joined after he had listened to their conversation. He even pressed the pause button on the laptop as his attention now was on Jinyoung, ready to argue with the older one. The conversation seemed more appealing than their favorite drama in a sudden.

The official maknae of Wanna One then came closer to Jinyoung to see the said picture on the latter's phone. He had seen the pictures Minhyun shot for the ads, but he had to make sure that the picture was the one they were talking about. And he was right!

"I think this picture really shows Minhyun hyung's true color, his soft side. This concept suits him very well!" Kuanlin continued.

"But, his real character is so manly!" Jinyoung said stubbornly as he looked at Kuanlin with a fierce gaze. Then he scrolled his phone screen for a while and showed another picture to the maknae. "I like this one better. He looks so damn manly with this concept!"

The said picture was the one where Minhyun advertised the same product, but with different kind and concept. In the picture, he was no longer wearing a blanket. His appearance looked so casual with a maroon sweater and comma hairstyle that showed a bit part of his forehead. It was indeed manlier than the previous one where Minhyun used a front-side pony for his hair style that made his appearance look cute.

As Jinyoung and Kuanlin threw their arguments to each other about the concept that suited Minhyun better, Woojin walked in to the room. He was about to ask Minhyun to hang out with him but, after witnessing the little fight before his eyes, he suddenly forgot his real intention. "What are you kids doing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! Woojin hyung!" Jinyoung, who was not aware with the older's presence (well, not only him, Minhyun and Kuanlin were not aware of it either), asked Woojin to sit next to him. "We're looking at the pictures Minhyun hyung shot for the ads and talking about a concept that suits him."

"God... you are still on it? Aren't you guys bored?" Woojin shook his head after he got the answer and then he walked to the place Jinyoung told him to sit on.

"Then, what do you say? Which one suits Minhyun hyung well? This one or this one?"

"This suits him the best, right? Minhyun hyung is a softie! So, this concept is the best, isn't it?"

"Hey, give me back my phone!" Jinyoung pulled his phone away from Kuanlin's grip. "This one looks better, doesn't it? The concept is so manly, like Minhyun hyung!"

And the endless arguments stayed on going until Minhyun felt so tired by just listening to them. The three kiddos even looked like they forgot about the object they were talking about was still with them in the same room and it made Minhyun decide to leave. He wanted to drink some chill water suddenly.

 

 

Minhyun was just in the living room for a while when the door of the apartment opened. Not long after that, Daehwi and Jihoon showed up.

Daehwi's face looked so bright once he exchanged a glance with Minhyun. "Hyung!" the second maknae of Wanna One ran towards the said person with a paper bag he held in his left hand that had a familiar logo on its front side. When he was already in front of Minhyun, Daehwi quickly pulled him in a tight hug.

Jihoon, who was witnessing all of that behind them, just rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Hyung, look! I just bought the liptints and blusher you advertise!" shouted Daehwi after he let go off his body. Now, he showed the paper bag in front of the older one. So, that was why the logo seemed so familiar! It was the logo of the product he modeled for. "I almost couldn't get the soft colored liptint!" Daehwi jutted out his bottom lip as he remembered the moment he looked for the said product. At the next second, his face brightened up again as he fished something out of paper bag. "Ah yeah, I got the bromides too!"

Suddenly, Jihoon ran to Daehwi and grabbed the bromide that was in the second maknae's hand right away.

"Jihoonie hyung!"

"What?" asked Jihoon as he lifted his chin up at Daehwi in a challenging manner. "You have promised to give me one of bromides you get as a thank you for accompanying you today. This is mine. Thanks!" And after that, Jihoon went to the kitchen to look for some edible food. He felt so tired, but it was worth it since he got the long-awaited bromide.

Yes, he wanted the bromide so much, but he did not want to buy the liptint. He did not need it. So, when Daehwi asked him for a company and even promised to give him the bromide, Jihoon knew that it was his only chance he should not be missed out even though he also knew that it would be this tiring. He did not like offline shopping at all.

"But, that's my favorite one" Daehwi pouted as he saw Jihoon walked away. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I still can get it next time," he said. "Oh, hyung, where's Jinyoung hyung? He said he would be watching a drama with you."

"He's in my room with Woonjin and Kuanlin," Minhyun finally let out some words after being silent for a while.

After saying 'okay, thanks!' and giving a quick, tight hug to Minhyun, Daehwi rushed to the said place. The older one was about to walk to the kitchen (for God's sake, his throat felt so dry at the time!) when the door was opened again. This time, Seongwu showed up.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Seongwu without having an urge to say a greeting first and walked in to the apartment right away. He grabbed Minhyun's hand and led him to the couch. "I need your help!" he said after they had seated and then he fished out his phone from his jacket pocket.

"What kind of help?" asked Minhyun curiously as he looked at Seongwu's phone screen. The younger one had just typed the passcode (0925) and then he tapped on the browser icon. A loading page was on the screen. Not long after that, it stopped loading and showed a familiar page for Minhyun. It was the website of the product he modeled for. Does Seongwu perhaps...

"I want to buy the liptint you advertise."

And that was what exactly Minhyun thought! Seemed like he had a talent to predict a future.

"But, I don't know which color I should buy. You can choose one for me, can't you?" Seongwu looked at Minhyun with his pleading eyes.

Minhyun automatically nodded in response and it made Seongwu shouted in happiness as he said 'thank you'to his same-aged friend. It was a fact that Minhyun always had a soft spot for Seongwu, especially when he looked at him that way. It would just weaken him and could not say no to whatever he wanted.

"So, these are the colors you advertise. The soft and bold ones," Seongwu showed the pictures of the said liptints. "Which color do you think that suits me better?"

Minhyun was silent for a while as he looked at the pictures and Seongwu's lips in turn for some times. "I honestly think that both colors are good on you," he said. "Which color do you like the most?"

"Which color do you like the most?"

Minhyun laughed immediately at Seongwu for repeating his question. "You are the one who are going to wear it! What if I choose the color you don't like?"

"I'm going to like whatever choice you choose for me. Chill!" Seongwu patted on Minhyun's shoulder to make him feel relax. "I know you have a very good taste and I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

Unfortunately, Minhyun could not feel relax after he heard the last sentence. He felt super duper burden. He had to think properly his choice because he did not want to make Seongwu disappointed at him, even though the slightly younger one had made him sure to like whatever he chose.

Again, Minhyun looked at the pictures of liptints and Seongwu's lips in turn for some times. But, now he started to imagine what color that looked better on his friend's lips.

 

 

"So, which color that suits me best?" Seongwu ruined Minhyun's mind with his repeated question. Seemed like he could not wait any longer for the answer from his friend.

"Oh! Wait" Minhyun still considered his decision before finally he answered the question firmly, "I think the bold one looks better on you." Maybe it was just his imagination, but Minhyun was sure he saw a glint of surprise in Seongwu's eyes for a mere second.

"Why did you choose the color?"

The question made Minhyun feel uneasy. Does he not like the color I choose? He thought. He just had said his opinion anyway and that was what he really thought best for his friend. Now, he tried to convince the slightly younger one with his reason. "I chose it because it will make your lips more appealing," he said as he pointed at Seongwu's lips. "You have a pair of thin lips. If you wear the soft color, your lips won't be stood out. With the bold one, your lips will look so much better," and sexy. Unfortunately, Minhyun could not say the last two words because he was so embarrassed to say them out. After giving his reason, Minhyun waited for Seongwu's response with heart pounding. He really hoped his friend would like what he chose.

Seongwu finally showed his response after being silent for a while. He nodded as he looked at the pictures of both liptints. And then he clasped his hands in satisfaction while looking at Minhyun with a wide smile on his face. "Indeed, our Great Hwang Minhyun! I feel so thankful for having a friend like you. How can I live without you by my side?"

Minhyun secretely sighed in relief as he returned a smile to Seongwu. He was so happy that Seongwu finally accepted his choice.

"Ah yeah, if I order this one, I will get this bromide, right?"

"Huh? You want to get the bromide too?" Minhyun was so surprised with the question. He was so happy that his friend wanted to buy the product he advertised and now he said he wanted to get the bromide too? (at least that was what Minhyun assumed). His visual pick wanted to keep his picture in bromide form?

"Yes, of course! You're my visual pick. I need to get at least a picture of you. Your handsome face will be such a waste if I just let it go. This is really my type!"

Unconsciously, Seongwu smiled at the said bromide on his phone screen, but at the next second his smile was gone and then his face looked panic as he realized what he had already said.

"What I tried to say wasn't that kind of type, not an ideal type like that. I didn't really mean it that way. Really!" he shouted with a reddened face because of a sudden embarrassment he just felt. "What I really mean when I said 'my type' was this! This hairstyle is really my type and I'd be so happy if someday I could wear this kind of style too. Yeah, that's it. Please, don't get me wrong!"

Minhyun just laughed heartily after he listened to Seongwus self-defense speech that sounded absurd in his ears. If his friend really meant it that way, he would not have said 'my type' but 'my style' instead.

Anyway, Minhyun did not want to argue about it. He was just so happy to see his friend's panic face that was rare to witness.

"If you really want to get the bromide, you have to order the liptint quickly! The stock is limited."

"I'm on it!" Seongwu quickly tapped on his phone screen to order. Not long after that, he cheered happily as he tossed his fist to the air. "Done! Oh, I really can't wait for my order to come! I want to try that liptint quickly."

"If you really want to try the liptint that bad, I"m willing to lend you mine," Minhyun said. "I have one, but the soft-colored liptint." He got it from the product company as a thankyou gift for being their model.

"Bring here! I wanna see it."

Minhyun rushed to his shared room. The maknae line (minus Jihoon) was still there, talking the endless same topic (about the best concept for Minhyun) when he walked in. Daehwi even did some makeover to Jinyoung with the liptint he just bought. No one of them realized Minhyun's presence. Seemed like they were so into their conversation.

 

 

After he found the liptint, Minhyun went back to the living room. "Here you go!" he said as he gave the said liptint to Seongwu.

Seongwu took the liptint gladly and quickly opened its cap. "Wow, this color is good too!" he commented. "Can I really try putting it on my lips?"

Minhyun nodded. "Sure! Go ahead."

Without more hesitation, Seongwu ran into the bathroom to wear the liptint on his lips. It was the only room besides the members' rooms that had mirror. After he had done putting it on, he went back to the living room. "How's it? Does it look good on me?" he asked as he leaned his face closer to Minhyun, so his friend could see his lips clearly.

Seongwu's sudden action made Minhyun retreating his face in reflex. It was so clear that he was so surprise with the close gap between their faces, not that he did not like it. Luckily, Seongwu did not mind his reaction even though he was aware of it. "Yes, it does look good on you. You look so soft... I mean... your lips..." Minhyun finally said his opinion with reddened face and tips of ears.

"Really? I can feel my lips get moistened, which is good. I think I like this product," Seongwu said then he gave the liptint back to its owner. "By the way, is it transferproof?"

"Yes. I've tri " Minhyun could not finish his next word because he was so shocked to have Seongwu's lips on his cheeks. Seongwu kissed him! For the second time, his face got reddened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jihoon, who just finished eating a big cup of ramyun with some leftover chicken (at least that was what he assumed because he found it in the fridge and he had to warm it up first to eat that), looked totally annoyed to see what he just witnessed. He wanted to turn back time so bad and chose not to see the scene. He was not willing to see his role-model Hwang Minhyun being kissed by such ordinary person like Ong Seongwu. Jihoonie wants to kiss Minhyunie hyung too! His jeojang side suddenly appeared and it could only happen because of and to Minhyun.

Seongwu and Minhyun became uneasy to know that their moment was witnessed by someone else.

"This isn't like you think, Jihoon!" shouted Seongwu panic. He knew very well that Jihoon was a hard-core fanboy for Minhyun and he just did a very big mistake. Im going to get kicked on my butt tonight!

"Minhyunie hyung!" suddenly Daehwi interrupted the heated moment from the door of Minhyun's shared room. "Please, show me how to wear the blusher! I have no idea how." He pouted at the said person.

For Seongwu, Daehwi's comings was like a miracle that had saved his life from Jihoon's anger because now the boy who commonly known for his wink turned his anger to the second maknae of the group. Yes, it was because Daehwi was not aware of his feeling and casually asked Minhyun to teach him how to wear the blusher. It was just the same as he asked for some unnecessary physical contacts or just being closer to him and Jihoon did not like the idea very, very much.

"Alright," Minhyun responded to Daehwi's request, being oblivious with Jihoons current feeling. "Do you want to join, Jihoon?"

"Ah! Y-yes, hyung," Jihoon stuttered because never he expected to be asked that quickly and because of that, he lost his anger entirely as now he felt excited to have some more time with his role-model.

"Seongwu, want to join too?" Minhyun asked his same-aged friend this time.

Seongwu quickly shook his head in response. Hell, he did not want to say yes even though he wanted to because Jihoon was sending a dead threat through his eyes as both of them looked at each other. "Maybe next time! I'll get back to my place now. Bye, everyone!"

When he was already outside of apartment Minhyun and some of members lived, Seongwu finally could let out his breath that he did not know since when he held in. He regretted for kissing Minhyun's cheek without the latter's consent. He swore it was an accident! His friend's cheek looked so chubby and squishy and he could not stop himself not to kiss it. "You're so stupid, Ongcheongie!" he said to himself as he walked to the lift.

He had proved that the liptint he wore was indeed transferproof because there was no stain on Minhyun's cheek after he kisssed it. But, somehow, he hoped otherwise. He wanted to see his lips mark on his friends cheek. That would be so cute! He thought in amusement as he chuckled. "Wait, what am I thinking about?!" Seongwu said once he realized that his thought was so ridiculous. He tried to sweep it away from his mind before he walked into the lift that just arrived.

Maybe he could straighten his mind back after he got a nap and maybe Jihoon would forget about the accident he had with Minhyun. Yeah, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the english version of my own story with the same title on my wattpad account (same username). There might be some different words with the original version because I still find it hard to translate them orz ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Kuddos and comment would be so much appreaciated! :))


End file.
